


[podfic] Virgin

by Annapods



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ace-spectrum Sherlock, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Early Recovery, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Rapist, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, acknowledgment of guilt, mind the tags/warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "No.""What do you mean, no? I didn't say anything.""You don't need to say anything. You found me here, you know their modus operandi, you know my sexual history (thank you, dear brother, for inspiring that lovely bit of conversation) and you have been trying to think of some tactful way to propose it. Don't bother. The answer is no."Written byIwantthatcoat.





	[podfic] Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132343) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



 

 **Streaming and download:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zxc3avj5eim6ncq/%5BSherlock%5D%20Virgin.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction

Thanks to Iwantthatcoat for bidding on me!

 


End file.
